


Joyeux Anniversaire, Aziraphale

by Likia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: ...well sort of anyway, Au contraire, Best Friends, Birthday Surprises, Birthday cards, Domestic Fluff, English humour, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy Birthday, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Other, Weird Crowley, Weird Fluff, best friends in love are wholesome, but angels don't have birthdays?, crowley is a strange creature
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likia/pseuds/Likia
Summary: Crowley a quelque chose pour Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Joyeux Anniversaire, Aziraphale

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy Birthday, Aziraphale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629410) by [WolfieOnAO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieOnAO3/pseuds/WolfieOnAO3). 



> Une traduction (y compris la note de fin) de [Happy Birthday, Aziraphale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629410), par WolfieJimi.

La clochette au-dessus de la porte de la librairie tinta.

— Nous sommes fermés, appela Aziraphale depuis son bureau situé vers l’arrière de la boutique.

Des pas idiosyncratiques continuèrent malgré tout leur avancée sur les lattes du plancher.

— C’est moi !

Aziraphale soupira et mit un point d’honneur à ne pas lever la tête.

— Je _sais_ que c’est toi, Crowley. Tu n’as pas vu le panneau _Fermé_ ?

— Si, j’ai vu le panneau _Fermé_.

— Écoute, je n’ai pas le temps pour tes _manigances_ du jour…

— Des manigances ? Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mon ange.

— Je suis vraiment occupé, tu sais. J’ai enfin réussi à mettre la main sur…

— Ouais, cool, _excellente_ , vraiment content pour toi, interrompit cette nuisance de démon tout en tirant une autre chaise à côté de celle d’Aziraphale.

Il se jeta dessus à l’envers, en s’étalant sur le dossier, les jambes écartées. 

— Hé, dit-il.

Aziraphale refusa de lever la tête de son travail.

— _Hé_. Hé, Aziraphale.

Aziraphale soupira.

— Oui, Crowley ?

Le démon glissa une enveloppe sur la page du livre que l’ange essayait encore, en vain, de lire.

— Joyeux Anniversaire, Aziraphale.

Aziraphale capitula enfin et se redressa sur sa chaise. Il regarda l’enveloppe comme si elle était susceptible d’exploser à tout moment, puis scruta Crowley par-dessus ses lunettes de lecture.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

— J’ai _dit_ , répondit le démon. _Joyeux Anniversaire._

— Ce n’est pas mon anniversaire, dit Aziraphale en fronçant les sourcils. Je n’ai _pas_ d’anniversaire. _Tu_ n’as pas d’anniversaire. Qu’est-ce que …

— Ouvre la !

L’ange fit la grimace.

— _Pourquoi ?_ demanda-t-il avec suspicion. Qu’as-tu fait, Crowley ?

— Rien !

— Crowley…

— Un démon ne peut-il pas faire quelque chose de _gentil_ pour son ennemi juré sans être immédiatement interrogé ? Sans être immédiatement suspecté ? dit Crowley en se renfrognant tristement, ce qui fit ressentir à Aziraphale une légère culpabilité. 

— Écoute, Crowley, je…

— Non ! Très bien ! Oublie ça ! Si tu n’en veux pas, je m’en vais. J’ai compris. Message reçu, haut et fort.

Crowley tendit la main pour reprendre l’enveloppe alors qu’il commençait à se lever. Aziraphale retint sa main en attrapant doucement le poignet du démon. Crowley se rassit.

— Oh, non, Crowley, ne sois pas comme ça.

— Tu es toujours en train de me _soupçonner_ , se plaignit Crowley. Depuis quand sommes-nous amis ?

L’ange eut l’air vaguement agacé par la question.

— …Un bon bout de temps.

— Exactement. Et pourtant, après tout ça, après tout ce qu’on a traversé, tu n’as toujours pas confiance en moi ? Tu n’as toujours…

Aziraphale souffla d’exaspération.

— Oh. Très bien.

Il lâcha la main de Crowley. Aziraphale ouvrit l’enveloppe avec soin et en sortit la carte qui se trouvait à l’intérieur. Il la regarda pendant quelques instants.

— Je ne comprends pas, dit-il en regardant vers Crowley qui souriait aimablement.

La carte arborait l’image d’un poisson avec des ailes et un halo. Il avait des yeux globuleux.

Aziraphale lança un regard en coin au démon, puis ouvrit la carte. 

Un texte y était imprimé :

_Nom d’un maquereau ! C’est ton anniversaire !_

En dessous, griffonné par le démon :

_Avec tout mon amour, Crowley._

Aziraphale secoua la tête.

— Je ne comprends pas ce que c’est, Crowley. Qu’est-ce… commença-t-il avant de secouer la tête à nouveau. _Quoi_ ?

Crowley continuait de sourire aimablement quand il posa les mains sur le dos de la chaise et poussa pour se relever. 

— Bref, allez, ravi de t’avoir vu, Aziraphale. Je te laisse à ton travail.

— Non, attends, quoi ? Crowley ? Explique-moi, je te prie !

Le démon s’en allait déjà d’un pas nonchalant.

— _Crowley !_ s’écria Aziraphale.

— Oui, mon ange ?

— As-tu fait tout le chemin depuis Mayfair juste pour me donner ce… ce… cette _chose_ ?

— Non, bien sûr que non. Ce serait ridicule.

Aziraphale soupira.

— Et donc ?

— J’ai fait tout le chemin depuis Édimbourg.

Silence.

— …Tu es une créature étrange, Crowley.

— _Ciao_ , dit le démon avec un sourire enjoué.

La clochette au-dessus de la porte de la librairie tinta.

**_FIN._ **

**Author's Note:**

> (Entièrement basé sur <https://www.reddit.com/r/goodomens/comments/e3ydqf/crowley_goes_to_the_shop_one_day_and_insists_its/>)
> 
> Pourquoi écrire ça ?
> 
> Qui sait.
> 
> UN CROWLEY BIZARRE EST LE MEILLEUR DES CROWLEY.
> 
> \---------
> 
> Rien de mieux pour démarrer la journée qu’un email qui dit qu’on a reçu des kudos ou des commentaires. Merci !


End file.
